


Солнечный зайчик и Лунный блик

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Что же произошло между Лили и Нарциссой?
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Солнечный зайчик и Лунный блик

**Author's Note:**

> в паблике:  
> [https://vk.com/girl_vampirka?w=wall-174056122_144]

Лили - вылитое солнце. Яркие рыжие волосы, изумрудные колдовские глаза и легкая россыпь веснушек на щеках. Как в такую можно не влюбиться? Лили - живой огонёк. Искристый смех, теплый касания и алые губы. Как Нарцисса могла пройти мимо? Лили - это уют. Вязаные носки, сначала неумело, а затем изящно, со сложными узорами, подпись оранжево-красными рыжими чернилами и яркие цветы на летней поляне. Лилии.

Нарцисса - утончённая луна. Аристократическая маска на лице, хрустальный смех, наедине живые глаза, которые умеют не только молчать. Разве она не прекрасна? Нарцисса - это искусство. Высокие каблуки, пышные дорогие платья и строгий сногсшибательный макияж. Как Лили могла не обратить на неё внимание? Нарцисса - это эстетика. Волосы, собранные в простые, но красивые причёски, на которых снежинки смотрятся как часть убранства, ледяные руки и недосягаемые цветы в роскошном саду. Нарциссы.

Лили любит рисовать. Яркие краски, тёплые тона, простенькие скетчи, иногда - строгие холодные картины. Масло на пальцах, отпечатки пальцев гуашевыми мазками на лице и карандаши в акварельных разводах. К удивлению Блэк палитра, порождённая хаосом и вдохновением, всегда выглядит волшебно. Мозаика смешанных, выдавленных красок, пробных мазков, подбора оттенков - изумительно. Лили рисует всегда. Сколько у Нарциссы есть зарисовок, - пейзажей, предметов, её самой - сделанных на обратной стороне исписанного пергамента - чернилами, углём, иногда спонтанные рисунки были сделаны красками.

Нарцисса пишет. Сминая черновики, кидая их в стену и требуя у эльфов новые пергаменты. Пишет среди ночи, умудряясь с аккуратностью леди не испачкать пальцы и не поставить клякся. Она заботливо вклеивает рисунки Лили в аккуратно заполненный блокнот, подаренный ею же. Иногда ей нравится то, что получилось. Тогда достаётся переплетённая руками Эванс тетрадка, куда педантично переписывается стих или же проза, в то время как ровно сложенный оригинал занимает своё место в парной шкатулке, откуда его достанет девушка, восхищаясь Нарциссой.

Лили нравится вязать. Начинала она с малого - несложные шарфы, шапки, иногда носки, варежки. Практиковалась она, изготавливая изделия для родителей, Тунии, Северуса, Нарциссы, Алисы и ещё пары подруг. С каждым разом у неё получалось всё лучше и лучше, а уже через год Блэк стала обладательницей мягкого и изящного шарфа с вьющейся змейкой между белыми лилями и оранжевыми нарциссами. Одна без другой - неполноценная.

Нарцисса же предпочитает музыку. Поёт она не всегда, её любимый инструмент - рояль. Или пианино. Большая, холодная, полупустая зала с высокими сводами и большими окнами, сквозь которые пробиваются лучи, играющие с пылинками, и музыка, льющаяся из лакированного рояля. Пальцы, увитые кольцами, с аккуратным, острым маникюром, порхают над клавишами, извлекая мелодии - Лили видела это в присланных воспоминаниях. Или же небольшой рояль, комната, заваленная подушками, на одной их которых сидела Эванс, и девушка в школьной мантии за инструментом. В то время как Эванс рисовала её, божественную и прекрасную. Не музыка - чувства, признание в любви.

Лили - солнечный зайчик, лучик солнца на земле.

Нарцисса - луный блик, зеркальное отражение луны.

При наступлении тёмного времени суток, солнце уходит. Луна же, неяркая днём, проявляет себя.

При наступлении тёмных времён - войны - Лили ушла. Нарцисса же осталась, чтобы проявить себя. Защитить своего сына, по возможности - её сына. 

Но луна никогда не забудет своё солнце.

Одна без другой - неполноценная.


End file.
